callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is the fourth level of the single-player campaign in Call of Duty: World at War. Private Dimitri Petrenko, along the side of Sergeant Reznov, two soldiers from the Soviet Union's Red Army, attempt to assassinate General Heinrich Amsel after surviving an attack by the German Wehrmacht. Walkthrough Petrenko survives an attack along with Sergeant Reznov, without being noticed. After a depressing scene of the execution of Petrenko's comrades at Red Square during The Battle of Stalingrad, you gain control of Petrenko and crawl near to Reznov. Both of you proceed to crawl to a small opening in the fountain and Reznov tells you about General Heinrich Amsel, who is the architect of this mass murder. Reznov cannot shoot as his hand has been injured, so you must take his place. Reznov does not let you shoot Amsel yet, due to the fact that he does not want you to give away your location. After Amsel walks into the building, Reznov orders you to take out his guards while some bombers are flying overhead to drown out the noise of the shots. After all of Amsel's guards are killed, you follow Reznov. He will lead you through a cafe, and explain how the deserted city used to be crawling with people. While entering another building, Reznov is nearly shot by a Wehrmacht sniper. Reznov jumps through a window, breaking it, and you proceed to follow him. You then ascend a staircase inside the building, and begin a frantic battle with the enemy sniper. After the enemy sniper is killed, you must move quickly before the German soldiers storm the building investigating the shots they would have heard. While escaping, a German soldier and an attack dog outside the building discover Reznov and Petrenko's location, and the soldier warns his patrol, who attack the building with flamethrowers, trying to burn you out. You must go prone and crawl past the flame-throwers, run up stairs whilst doging the bullets of the enemy soldiers now surrounding the building. Once upstairs, a large flaming beam from the ceiling of the burning building falls on Petrenko. Reznov assists Petrenko, and the two then jump out of the top floor, only to be attacked by three more German soldiers, one of which brandishing a flamethrower. Luckily, reinforcements arrive to support Reznov and Petrenko. You then find a higher vantage point in another building to provide sniper support to your allies below, who prepare an attack on the Germans waiting in the next street. After killing the few Wehrmacht troops who attack while keeping pace with your comrades, you then proceed to kill Amsel. Because of the battle taking place outside his building, Amsel will try to run to his car. You shoot the driver and Amsel runs on foot. When Amsel is shot, Reznov explains that their allies' death was not in vain, only to be attacked by a squad of German soldiers who storm the building they are in. The mission ends after Reznov and Petrenko both jump into a canal to escape. Gameplay Tips * Whenever you kill the group of Germans at the beginning and when the patrol comes, go near the stairway where the 2 Germans and Heinrich Amsel were standing, and you'll find a dead German's Kar98k rifle. * You attain the "The Professional" Achievement/Trophy by killing all seven of Amsel's henchmen and an attack dog at the start of the level without reloading. As you only have five shots, you must first kill six enemy soldiers with at most four shots. Kill the rightmost pair with a single shot to the spot where their helmets overlap, then with the middle pair shoot the nearer soldier through the head where it overlaps with the smoking soldier's side; the leftmost pair is the most difficult to one-shot as they align for only a moment. (You should be able to hit the others, then you can wait for them to line up, or would walk around the fountain and take your aim there. It gives you a better angle at which to get both of them when they are close.) It is possible to kill both the last soldier and the attack dog with the last shot, and in fact the official strategy guide recommends this and to restart if you don't, but the dog is only in front of the soldier for a second, when it looks to its right. Therefore the guard should be prioritized for the last shot, while the dog can be killed by a melee attack to attain the achievement/trophy. * You attain the "Gunslinger" Achievement/Trophy by dealing a fatal hit to Amsel with a pistol. As you do not have a pistol at the start, when you have to kill the enemy sniper there will be a Walther P38 that spawns on a table neer the large hole in the front of the room. It may be possible for a German to drop one also. * You can attain the "Rough Economy" Achievement/ Trophy by killing up to three enemies with a single bullet. This can be done right after killing Amsel's henchmen at the beginning of the level. Instead of following Reznov, stay within the area and wait. Eventually another patrol will come by. There are a lot of soldiers here, so wait until at least three of them line up. Take the shot after they do so, which should grant you your prize. * If you are not attempting the Gunslinger achievement, then the MP-40 is the best weapon for close quarters. However, as you progress later in the level the engagement ranges will lengthen and it will be safer to use the PTRS-41, the Kar98k, or your Scoped Mosin Nagant. * The best time to shoot one of the flamethrower-wielding German soldiers to start the 'ambush' is almost immediately after you are able to aim; there should be one passing right in front of two other soldiers. If you miss this first opportunity, the soldier will walk back to the same spot again in a few seconds. * The best way to defeat the enemy sniper on the harder difficulty modes is to find out where he is when Reznov draws his fire and shoot at the window he will appear at with an MP-40 which can be obtained from the Germans killed near the Red Square. With a little luck, 3 bullets from the MP-40 will hit the sniper, instantly killing him. Reznov will then say "You just grazed him!" or "You have only wounded him!" immediately followed by "The patrols will surely have heard those shots." Trivia * You have unlimited ammo in this level. When you run out of ammo and switch weapons Reznov will tell you "Good Shot" and some of your ammo will be restored. *It is odd how Reznov tells you that you will have to kill the sniper, as you end up going in the opposite direction after you kill him. However, he may have been killed to prevent him going to his higher ranks and saying that there are two Russians running around. *Vendetta is Latin for revenge which is what most of the mission is about. * This level is highly reminiscent of the previous Call of Duty 4 levels "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill". In both instances, the player takes control of a younger soldier following the lead of an older, more experienced veteran as they attempt to assassinate an enemy leader. Like with the previous levels, it is important to follow the advice and commands of the experienced soldier in order to achieve victory. *The dog will not attack you in the Wii version because dogs were not featured. *Whenever Reznov says he will draw the enemy sniper's fire, he shoots a single shot weapon (i.e. Mosin-Nagant). But the weapon he carries is a PPSh-41, an automatic weapon. It would be very difficult to get a single shot from a PPSh-41 (However, in real life the PPSh-41 had two triggers for selective fire, so this is not altogether unusual even though this feature is not in-game). * This level bears a striking resemblance at times to the 2001 Jean-Jacques Annuad film Enemy at the Gates., especially the opening scene in the fountain, and the decoys used by the enemy sniper in higher levels. *Some players comment that this is the most depressing level. An example is when the Russians are being executed. *Taking out the sniper is very similar to the level "Comrade Sniper" in Call of Duty 2. * After the beginning cut scene, when the player gains control of Petrenko, the music from the main menu plays. * If you no-scope one of the German soldiers Reznov will compliment you by saying "No scope?! Nice!", in a surprised tone. 'No-scope' is a gamer term for a kill with a sniper rifle without using it's scope. * There are multiple destroyed King Tigers scattered around the level despite the fact that King Tigers weren't produced until much later, in 1944. The Panzer IV tanks are also of a late-model, inaccurate for the time period the level takes place in, but not altogether unlikely as in late 1941 and early 1942 the Germans modifying their panzer IV's with long barreled (L/43) 75mm guns to combat heavier allied types such as the british Mk II and French Char B series tanks. * The Red Square, the fountain you start in, is also called Fallen Fighter's Square. * In Nazi Zombies on Shi No Numa, Nikolai says he will paint the Red Square with the blood of the Zombies. This might mean that he fought at Stalingrad. * This level is one of the only time you hear Dimitri, as you can hear him scream in the burning building when the support beam falls on him. *When you get to the building, where the Germans try to "burn you out" you can shoot one of the German flamethrowers and the fuel tank will not explode. *After you are handed the Mosin Nagant and go back to where you were faking your death, you'll see a Russian soldier to your right who is the first one shot, He's still alive because the game's engines are faulty. * If you reveal your position during this level you can get rid of the infantry on recruit and continue on with the mission. If Reznov dies you can pick up his PPSh-41 for a short time, but you are reloaded back to the last checkpoint. You must to be inside the cafe to do this. *This level is not available on co-op. The game skips this level and goes straight onto Their Land, Their Blood, similar to the level Black Cats. * It's possible to climb the stairs in the house before Reznov goes where the German soldiers discover you. You will still be crushed by the flaming log and Reznov will come to save you from in front even if you did beat him there. * The reticle of the Sniper Scope, in this level, has a chevron in the middle. *The Nazi planes flying overhead are Focke-Wulf FW-200s which were, in reality, used more for maritime patrol than strategic bombing as they appeared to be doing, although FW-200s were deployed to Stalingrad to provide support to the 6th army and airlift supplies, the numbers deployed were limited due to structural weaknesses particularly in the rear fuselage which was prone to snap in 2 on a heavy landing. *In reality, flamethrowers don't explode when shot. This was a misconception started by Hollywood in the movie Saving Private Ryan. The worst thing that can happen when the tank is shot is when the tank ruptures, the force of the liquid exiting the tank will blow you forward and just knock you down. *When you jump out of the flaming building, there will be a few dead soldiers. Above them will be drawings on the wall similar to the ones in Ring of Steel. *There is a glitch where you can get a flamethrower in this level, in the house where you take out the sniper, you have to jump on the table opposite of the one with a P38 then jump on the shelf then on the window, it might take you a few tries but jump where the metal fence is on the ledge and there will be an invisible ledge from there, jump off and your out of the level. Then go to where the German patrol should be then go prone then stand and walk to where your squad saves you and Reznov, a German with a flamethrower appears, kill him then you can take his Flammenwerfer 35. It will still be an American M2 Flamethrower, possibly because Treyarch didn't have a first person model for the Flammenwerfer. This makes the M2 Flamethrower the fourth(but optional) American weapon to be found in the Russian levels. *If you try and take the path Heinrich Amsel takes after sniping the soldiers from the Red Square, and you reach a door inside the building Amsel walked into, you will automatically die (except the Wii version). * If you reveal your position to the men in the Red Square, Reznov will magically have a PPSh-41 appear in his hands while the one he is supposed to pick up after you snipe the men in the Red Square. * This is the only level you can kill Reznov, if you wait and give away your position Reznov will pick up a PPSh, (as mentioned above) but you if quickly knife him after he picks it up he will die, you will not restart back to a checkpoint so you are free to explore, go on Recruit to kill the enemies near-by. But you can't go past the cafe because Reznov is not alive to let you through. * After you snipe the soldiers from the fountain, and you and Reznov jump through the window that leads to the restaurant, if you fire your gun when Reznov passes through the bar, the soldiers will come and fire on you, but Reznov will be invincible. * When you are about to snipe Amsel, Reznov says that "there is nothing we can do for our comrades". But if you turn left where Reznov is standing, the Sgt and Corporal will still be alive. * If a player were to zoom in and aim at the windows where the sniper fires from before he shoots at Reznov, they automatically die. But, however, if the sniper hits them in the sniper fight (done on recruit) the player WILL survive the shot. * Oddly enough the regular Mosin-Nagant never appears in the mission. Even the Russian patrol only carries PPSH-41s. * There is a glitch that allows you to get into the area where General Amsel dies. To do this, when Reznov opens the door after you kill the sniper, go to the staircase blocked by a hat rack, jump onto the hat rack, then on the nearby wall. Jump into a pillar then onto a bookcase, Jump on the broken wall then onto the staircase, then run forward and jump across the gorge. Go onto the wall and you're out of the map. If you go near a huge wall, a car will come and you can kill the driver, then keep going and four solders will come. Kill them and then a truck will come. Kill the Germans on the truck. They will be stuck in an amusing animation when they fall of the truck. This tactic can also be used to get the Gunslinger Achievement. After sometime (more detailed explanation in Youtube videos) you can run through a small hollow wall, and sooner or later Amsel and his bodyguards will spawn as they would if you were sniping them. Amsel will spawn and you can shoot or knife him. After knifing him you will be warped back to where Reznov is when you snipe him, allowing you to finish the level much faster. Through this tactic you can also swim in the river outside the map, just circle back around from where you came. * When swimming outside the map, the motion appears very slow and you will eventually drown after sometime submerged. * Even if a dog comes at you, and you knife it Reznov will still say "Good shot." *You can glitch and get out of bounds and skip most of the fighting, then you can knife General Amsel and will be sent back to where you would be if you sniped him. *There is a glitch while you are sniping the General. If you have the PTRS-41 and you shoot the car, it will blow up after emptying at least 2 full magazine, or 1 shot to the tire. Sometimes, the General will not get out of the car. Instead, he will stay in the car and tell the driver to continue driving. *When you're dealing with the sniper in the opposite building, look ( by scope ) carefully and you will see he sometimes reveals his left arm holding his rifle while hiding by the windows ( more likely the left window on the top floor ). If you don't want to compete with him who fires faster, you can use this mistake of the sniper by shooting at his arm. It only makes him wounded but you can wait until his next same mistake to finish him. *This is the only level where Reznov will actually yell or get mad at Dimitri. When you give away way your position and live he will blame you for almost ruining everything and before you snipe Amsel if you again give away your position he will call you an idiot. *There is a glitch that might of happened to other players (this has been tested on all difficulties ) when you are sniping Amsel be sure to have the P-38 on it's last mag and if you shoot Amsel and run out of ammo, switch to your other weapon and switch back you will reload the P-38 and you will have a full magazine and 72 spare rounds *When hiding from the German patrol after sniping the sniper, Reznov will tell you to let the Germans pass. When he says this, his voice will sound unusually older. *Even when you crawl out of sight from the Germans, they will still have yelled and try to burn you. *When you get shot by the flamethrowers, you can get simple minor damage, even if you don't crawl or even crouch. *This level features the return of the Scoped Mosin-Nagant, PPSh-41, PTRS-41, and Flammenwerfer 35. *There is a grandfather clock in the hallway the flamethrowers try to burn you in, it chimes when they are outside, giving away your position. It really should not chime as the time on the clock is 3:09. *Sometimes after glitching and knifing Amsel, when you jump in the river, look down and you can see Sgt. Renzov hovering there. *It is possible to kill the general by shooting his feet when he is hiding behind the car. You don't have to wait until he tries to run away by car; just spot any of his limbs and shoot. It is recommended to use the PTRS as it is a one shot kill to any part of the body. External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lcc0a7drYTo&feature=related - How to find Amsel *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbDnzRTUN-0 - Swimming! * The official GameFAQs guide to Call of Duty: World at War missions Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Levels